


Separate Rooms

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is tortured in her motel room, while the Winchesters are in the room next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You yawned as you got out of the Impala, stretching your sore muscles and wincing from the pain, when you arrived at the mostly vacant motel. Sam and Dean followed suit, and the three of you headed to your rooms to clean up and get some rest. This last job was rather easy compared to the others; just a routine salt and burn. Of course it wouldn’t be a true hunt if it didn’t result in injuries, which you and the boys were able to take inventory of in a matter of seconds. You, Sam and Dean had multiple minor cuts and bumps and bruises; nothing that couldn’t be fixed with gauze and alcohol.

“Kay, guys,” you yawned again. “I’m gonna take a 3 hour shower then I’ll meet you back in your room.”

“Sure, Y/N. See you later.” Sam hastily replied before dashing into the room he was sharing with his brother, no doubt to call a silent dibs on the bathroom. You chuckled and shook your head, thankful that you had a room all to yourself. You had been hunting with the Winchesters for years, you even lived at the bunker with them. Yet you always insisted on getting your own separate room at motels; mainly because you liked having your own space for a few hours, but also because of your relationship with Dean.

You and the older Winchester had been officially dating for exactly two months now, and you were loving every second you spent in each other’s company. But the two of you had decided to take things slow, hence the separate rooms.

“Need help in the shower, Y/N?” Dean asked you with a wink.

You grinned and shook your head, “You wish, Winchester. But when I’m done we could patch each other up, yeah? I’ll supply the beer.”

Dean stepped close to you, a smile lighting up his face, and murmured “It’s a deal.” before kissing you softly. Then the two of you retired to your rooms, which were next door to each other. After locking up, you threw your bag on the single bed, and went to the bathroom to turn on the shower. You were pulling clothes out of your bag, waiting for the water to heat up, when you heard a light knock at the door.

“Room service!” a female voice called from outside.

You went to the door, checked through the peephole, and opened the door a crack.

“Umm, sorry but this isn’t a good time right now.” you apologized to the motel maid.

“Oh, I’m sorry for disturbing you ma’am!” she replied, “but I’m here to change your sheets. I could come back later if you want…?”

“No, no, it’s alright. Now would be fine, if you don’t mind,” you said as another yawn washed over you. Damn, you were exhausted.

You were leading the young woman into the room when you felt a sharp blow to the back of your head, and then, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

When you came to, you knew you were screwed, even before you opened your eyes. Your head was throbbing, and you could feel ropes tightly binding your ankles together and your wrists to the headboard of the motel bed. A cloth of some sort was stuffed between your teeth and tied at the back of your head. You suddenly opened your eyes, only to regret the action a split second later, as the bright lights in the room did not help your pounding headache at all. You groaned in discomfort, a sound that was promptly followed by a quiet laugh.

“Good morning, sunshine.” a sickingly sweet voice crooned in your ear.

You opened your eyes again, only to see the dead black demon eyes of the maid staring back at you.

“We’ve been waiting for you to wake up; you almost missed all the fun!”

“Get away from me, you evil bitch!” you yelled back at her. Or at least, that’s what you tried to say. Barely a sound escaped your suppressed mouth. You struggled against the bonds, your wrists and legs screaming in protest, and soon realized that there was no point.

“We should grab her and get out of here, Elle,” a male voice said from the other side of the room. You turned your head and spotted a scrawny man, another demon, sitting in a chair by the closed window. “It’s only a matter of time before the Winchesters come to check up on her.”

“Oh my simple, naïve Tobias; that’s what makes this all so much more fun.” Elle grinned. “Just think about how thrilling it would be to carve up the Winchesters’ little pet while they’re in the room right next door, completely clueless.” She let out a shrill, but quiet cackle which sent a chill up your spine. Then she switched on the television, raised the volume, and turned back to you.

“This is how it’s going to work,” she drawled, twirling a knife in her hand. “You and those buffoons of yours have become real pests to the community of the dammed. So, here’s a little payback.”

She suddenly leaned right into your face, kissed your cheek, and then slowly ran the blade along where she kissed you; a trail of blood dripping down your face in its wake. You whimpered in pain, which only seemed to spur her on even more. She slashed at you over and over again; on your face, your arms, your torso, your legs, everywhere. With each drop of blood, the demon became more and more excited. With each bite of the blade, you faded further and further from consciousness. Your head began to get fuzzy when a sharp rap at the door pulled you back to reality. Elle froze with her knife mid-cut on your stomach; while Tobias quietly got out of his chair, your gun in his hand, to look through the peep hole.

“Y/N?” a voice called through the door. Sam.

You used all the strength you had left to scream and thrash, anything to let him know you were in trouble. Elle jumped on top of you, pining most of your body down, and clamped a hand over your mouth. Tobias stared at her wide eyed, as if he were unsure of what to do.

“Y/N? You there?” Sam called out again. “We’re gonna get dinner whenever you’re ready. Dean’s getting cranky.”

A few moments of silence passed before your cellphone began to vibrate, and you knew it had to be Sam. After a minute of ringing, it went dead. Tobias checked again.

“All clear, boss,” he said to Elle with a nod.

Elle got off of you, allowing you to finally breathe again, and traded weapons with Tobias.

“I’m going to pull the car around,” she explained. “You stay here and keep an eye on the skank. Have a little fun with her if you want. Then we’re leaving.”

Then she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias made his way over to you slowly, and sat beside you on the bed. You were too weak to care anymore.  _They probably think I’m in the shower or asleep,_ you thought to yourself.  _They won’t find me until the morning. I’m going to die in this dirty motel room, with two demons by my side instead of my boys. Instead of Dean._

The demon in a male body began to stroke your blood-matted hair, almost soothingly, filling you with disgust. Then, much like Elle, he kissed you; but instead of your cheek, he kissed your lips. You wanted to throw up.

“I don’t see Elle’s fascination with spending so much time with you filthy animals,” he sneered, wiping his mouth on his hands, as if you were the abomination and not him. “She should have killed you as soon as we got here and left your body to rot. Maybe I should take on the chore, yes?”

Panic flooded your mind as he disconnected your arms from the headboard, still leaving them bound together. Then he leaned your limp form against his and put his arm around you in some twisted form of a cradle, and raised the knife above your heart. You didn’t care anymore; hell, you weren’t even in pain anymore. You were numb, and compared to how you felt five minutes ago, it was glorious.

“Goodnight, sugar.” He whispered coldly, right before the motel room door crashed open.

“DON’T YOU DARE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Dean roared, breaking through your haze. He charged into the room with Sam close behind him, both of them aiming their guns as the demon.

Tobias went into defensive mode. Instead of stabbing you right there and then, he grabbed your hair, yanking your head back and exposing your neck. Then he held the knife to your throat.

“Let her go. Now.” Sam demanded, his seemingly calm voice laced with anger. But his anger was nothing compared to Dean’s white hot rage.

“Y/N, it’s gonna be okay.” He insisted, never taking his eyes off the demon. “Just hold on a little longer.”

Tobias laughed, tightening his grip on the back of your head. “I’m curious, boys. How would you prefer to bury her body: in one piece, or two?” He began to lightly drag the blade across your neck, producing a thin line of scarlet. That was it for Dean.

He shot the demon, not fatally, but enough to get him to fall backwards and release the knife. Then Dean lunged at him, pulling the demon-killing knife out of his jacket pocket. In the meanwhile, Sam had hurried to your side, and undid your bindings as fast as he could. The both of you hadn’t noticed Dean struggling with Tobias until he went crashing to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Tobias quickly got to his feet, Elle’s knife in hand, and used his demonic power to pin Sam to the wall. Then he wasted no time in completing his self-imposed task.

It all happened so quickly. Tobias was about to stab you, right in the abdomen, when Dean jumped up and ran at him. The knife hit its mark, piercing your flesh and sinking in halfway up the blade. You let out a gasp as pain shot through you.  At that very moment, Dean grabbed the demon from behind and shoved the demon-killing knife into his back. Tobias let out a scream, wrenching the knife out from inside of you, and then fizzled out as bright orange flashed through his meatsuit. Sam slid down the wall with a thud, and Dean dropped the dead body to the ground with the knife still embedded in it.

He was at your side a split second later, his hands fluttering over you, as if he were unsure of where to touch you. You were an absolute wreck, blood and bruises everywhere, and so much pain.

“Y/N?” Dean said, his voice desperate and cracking. “Y/N! Come on, baby open those beautiful Y/E/C eyes! Please!”

He sounded so sad, so broken. You couldn’t let him be sad, so you mustered all the strength you could to open your eyes for him. Dean was right there, holding you, while Sam applied pressure to the stab wound. You hadn’t even realized you were being touched.

“There you are,” Dean murmured, smiling a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You’re gonna be okay, you hear me? This is nothing, we’ve had worse. You’re gonna be okay.”

Tears began to pool in his eyes as he gently stroked your face and hair. You clutched his other hand as tightly as you could.

“D-don’t cry.” you stuttered, barely at a whisper.

Dean ran his thumb over your cheek, careful not to disturb the gash there. “Shhh, Y/N. Don’t speak. You gotta rest up, alright?”

“Dean, I think I have the bleeding here under control,” Sam said quietly after a while. “Luckily, the knife didn’t go in all the way. It’s not too deep. I can fix it.”

You started to drift off again when you heard the door close, making you jump back to semi-alertness.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Y/N. I’m here.” Dean soothed. “Sam just went to our room to get some supplies to patch you up.” You nodded slightly, taking in a labored breath.

“Alright, baby, I’m going into the bathroom to get some things to clean you up, okay? I’ll be back in 20 seconds.” He kissed your forehead gently before you felt the warmth of his hands leave yours.

You heard the front door close quietly and assumed that Sam had returned. Then the bathroom door slammed shut, with Dean still inside.

“Y/N? Sam?” He called out from behind the locked door.

“Sorry darling, but they’re a little busy at the moment.” the shrill voice of Elle replied.

In all the excitement you had forgotten about her. You were going to pay for that, you knew it.

“Before I kill you and your little slut, I should thank you.” she said to Dean as she made her way over to you. “Tobias was a drag. He had no…imagination. Killing him seemed too easy, so thank you for doing it for me.”

You rolled yourself off the bed and onto the floor, your body screaming in agony, while Dean rammed himself into the bathroom door in an attempt to break it down.

“IF YOU TOUCH HER, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOU APART!” he yelled.

“You know,” Elle continued in a nonchalant tone, “it’s a good thing there aren’t any other guests in this dump, because you would have woken up the whole place by now with all that shouting.”

At this point, your vision had begun to get blurry, but you knew from her voice that she was standing right in front of you now. She bent down towards you, and wrapped a hand around your neck, choking you.

“Miss me, pet?” she hissed in your face.

You looked up into her black eyes as your lungs and throat burned. Then, you used every ounce of strength you had left to rip the demon-killing knife from Tobias’ body, and thrust it into Elle. She let out a screech, tightening her grip around your neck for a second, before she collapsed. You followed suit, falling to the ground as you tried to breathe again.

In an instant, Dean was out of the bathroom and holding you again, saying words that you couldn’t comprehend. Sam appeared not long after.  _They’re okay,_  you thought to yourself.  _My boys are okay. That’s good._  Then the darkness consumed you.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the way you blacked out, with Dean’s arms around you. Except this time, you could feel the warmth of his body. You could feel the beating of his heart through his chest. You could feel ample amounts of pain bursting through you. You let out a loud groan as you opened your eyes. The first things you saw were two beautiful green orbs.

“Hey, Y/N.” Dean smiled down at you. You looked around, processing your surroundings. You were in the backseat of the Impala, which was being driven by Sam. Dean was there with you, your head resting in his lap. He ran his fingers through your hair, producing the one pleasant sensation in your body. You tried to stretch a little and became painfully aware of the copious amounts of stitches and gauze that covered your skin.

“What happened?” You asked, your voice hoarse and raspy and your throat sore as hell.

Dean grabbed a bottle of water from the bag at his feet, raised your head up slightly, and handed you some painkillers to swallow before he helped you take a long drink. You were more of a beer drinker, but damn that drink of water was the best thing you’d ever experienced in your life. When you were satisfied, Dean settled you back on his lap before answering your question.

“Sam went to get you for dinner while I was in the shower, but you didn’t answer. It didn’t feel right. After a while, we heard someone leave your room and saw that demon bitch. I’m so sorry we didn’t realize what was happening sooner Y/N. I should have been there. I should have stopped it before it even started. I’m so sorry.” He bowed his head, as if he were ashamed of himself. But he had nothing to be ashamed of, he needed to know that.

“It’s not your fault, Dean.” you said, forcing your voice to be louder than a whisper. “It was mine. If I didn’t let her trick me into letting her in the room…”

“Hey,” Sam interrupted from the front of the car, “none of us is at fault. It was the demons. They’re the ones who did this. And they’re the ones who paid the price. There’s no use in blaming ourselves, it’ll only drive us insane.”

You and Dean thought on that for a second before nodding in agreement. Then Dean continued the story.

“When we got to you, there are no words to describe it, Y/N. There was so much blood, and you weren’t moving…” he trailed off, the memory too raw to even think about.

“After we killed the first demon,” Sam continued for him, “I went back to our room to get the medical supplies. Then the female demon came back and locked me in. Dean said it locked him in the bathroom in your room at the same time. When the doors finally opened, the demon was dead, and you were barely breathing.”

“But you’re okay now. We’ll, you’re gonna be. Tonight proved that. You never stopped fighting, even in your condition. You’ll be good as new in no time.” Dean said with a smile.

You laced your fingers with his, squeezing reassuringly. “So where are we headed?”

Dean chuckled, “Well, we were lucky that that motel was empty so no one heard all the commotion. But your room was basically destroyed, so we had to get out of there as soon as we finished stitching you up.”

“I’m gonna stop at the next motel we see so we can clean up and get some rest. Then we’ll head home tomorrow.” Sam announced. Then he switched on the radio and turned his full attention to the road, allowing you and Dean to speak privately.

“Y/N?” Dean asked after a few moments of silence.

“Mmmm?” you replied, looking up at him.

“I realized something today.”

“Realized what, Dean?”

“I’m in love with you.”

You stared at him at a moment as joy radiated through your aching body. Then you reached up to touch his face, feeling the smooth skin and rough stubble under your fingers. “I’m in love with you, too.”

Dean smiled the most dazzling smile you had ever seen and then leaned in, carefully, to kiss you. The kiss was long and sweet, and almost completely took your mind off of everything that had just happened.

“Hey, Dean?” you asked once your lips had parted from each other.

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“No more separate rooms, okay?”

Dean chuckled softly before leaning in to kiss you again as a sign of his agreement.


End file.
